The Iron Rose
by K.R.Traptrix
Summary: Within the entire universe there are many different realities but what if there was a reality where both the Faunus and Grimm were created by a virus, heroes created with a different ways or how Tony Stark and Summer are together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I made this story because I couldn't help but feel inspired from Z.R. Stein's story,** **In Shades of Red and Gold. When I read that story I couldn't help myself but make my own story and I should tell you all right now that it'll be awhile before we reach the main story. The first few chapters will be kinda like** **prologue but I do hope you all will get to enjoy it.**

 **July 20, 1979**

The setting was a room where the wallpapers were blue with rocket ships on them while the floor was a nice, soft carpet while there were many toys all over the floor. In the corner was a desk, littered with wadded up pieces of paper and pens. A few shelves were pushed against the walls and filled with books. Some books sat on the floor in front of the shelves. In the center of the room was a small table with different blue prints on top of it and looking over the blueprints was a young five year old boy, the boy's name was Tony Stark.

The young child had a smile on his face as he continued editing the blueprints on his table but the smile soon vanished when he heard a familiar voice.

"Tony!" A voice shouted, causing him to flinch slightly as he stood up and quickly ran to the source of the voice. He made his way into the living room and in front of him was his father, Howard Stark.

"Y-Yes dad?" Tony asked with a nervous tone. But Tony soon saw a person behind his father's leg, a young girl probably at the same age as him. Tony couldn't help but stare that person in awe due to her unique appearance such as her black and red hair but what was the most interesting thing were her silver eyes.

Howard saw his son looking at the young girl, who was clinging to his leg. He then patted her on the back, gesturing her to move forward towards his son, which she did but she couldn't but look shyly away. "Listen Tony," He spoke up, earning his son's attention.

"This is Summer Rose, due to recent incidents she'll be living with us from now on. I want you to be friends with her, understand?" Howard said before turning away and walking into the kitchen, leaving his son alone with Summer.

Tony couldn't help but feel nervous as well, not sure what exactly to say to this young girl. Soon he spoke up as he offered his hand to her. "Want to play with my toys?"

Summer looked at his hand for a few seconds before nodding her head and taking his hand.

 **September 14, 1991**

Trumpets blare in the distance and crowds yell enthusiastically. The brick buildings tower over the hordes of people and vehicle and inside one of the buildings was an apartment that seems to have a simple decoration. Within the room the floor was an amber-colored wood while the furniture inside the living room was just a white couch, a brown lazy boy recliner and a wooden table with two chairs. One of the most noticeable thing was a young man that was on the couch, he was asleep he lay as still as a brick and the only movement was the slight rise and fall of his chest.

This young man was a seventeen-year-old Tony Stark and without warning, he felt something hit him which caused his eyes to immediately open wide as he sprung up from the couch. He let out a soft groan as he scratched the back of his head.

"Mind telling me why you're in my apartment?" A voice of a young woman asked, earning Tony's attention.

A smirk came across Tony's face as he saw the familiar face. "Aw come on now, is it such a crime for a dear friend to come by for a visit?"

The young woman let out a sigh as she walked towards the table, setting down a school bag before sitting down on one of the chairs. "Honestly Tony, I wouldn't mind you coming over once in a while but I don't want to find you sleeping on my couch."

Tony let out a soft chuckle. "You say that but I know you're happy to have me here, Summer." He said as he looked at the thing she threw at him and saw that it was a newspaper. Tony picked up the newspaper and read the article that was on the front page.

"Besides, I've been pretty bored since I graduated MIT and I know visiting my parents would be something to do but I don't want to deal with my old man's whining with the new stuff they found." Tony said as he turned the newspaper to Summer's direction, showing the front title article. _**'Schnee Family Found the Future of Energy and Weapons.'**_

Tony then turned the newspaper back to him as he continued reading. "Ever since they've found this stuff, my old man, has been worried about the future of Stark Industry since people may use this stuff from now on."

"Well I think it's cool that they found the stuff, it shows that the world still has many secrets that we don't know about." Summer pointed out before digging through her backpack and taking out some school work. "Now you can stay but you have to let me work, after all, not all of us can graduate from one of the best schools in the whole world at the age of seventeen."

Tony chuckled at her comment before placing the newspaper down and picking himself off the couch. "You know, I really would have loved to go with you to your school…Umm…What was it called? Bacon Academy or something?"

Summer let out a soft giggle before crumbling up a piece of paper and throwing it at Tony's face, successfully hitting its target. "It's called Beacon Academy, and though it's not as fancy as MIT, it's still an interesting school to go to. Besides, it's not really lonely since I got some friends there."

Tony placed his hand on his chest, letting out a dramatic gasp. "I've been replaced? I'm hurt Summer, and after all that we've been through together?" Tony said only to receive another ball of paper to the face.

"Calm down, Drama Queen. You're still one of my best friends, after all, besides me and Rhodey I don't think there's that many people that can handle your…unique personality."

Tony had let out a snort. "It's not my fault that other people can't seem to enjoy my lovable self." Tony said as he sat down in front of Summer. "So, mind telling me who your new friends are?"

Summer placed her hand on her cheek before answering. "Well there's a girl name Raven and her brother, Qrow and lastly there's nice guy name Taiyang."

"Taiyang? Well that's a…interesting name, what is that? Japanese?"

"Chinese, it's supposed to mean Sun Little Dragon. Which seems kind of cool to be honest."

Before Tony could say anything else, his phone suddenly rang. He took out his phone and gestured Summer to pause for a moment before answering. "Hello?" He answered, only to let out a sigh. "Do I have to? I don't think he would need me to be with him or you…I guess…Fine." He then hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket before standing up.

"Well unfortunately I will have to end our time together sooner than expected. My mom wants me to join with them to visit this new research center that wants to partner up with Stark Industry."

Summer's curiosity couldn't help but peak with interest when she heard about a research center that grabbed the attention of Howard Stark himself. "What's the center's name?"

"Genesis Labs…Kinda a cliché name if you ask me."

Summer's attention grew when she heard the familiar name. "Genesis Lab? I've heard about that place, it's supposed to be a research center where they find a way to improve the human body."

"Yeah and if I know my old man, which I do, then I know he'll want to find a way to use their research to help him catch up with this whole 'Dust' thing." Tony said before walking towards the door and opening it but turning to Summer.

"Maybe after this whole thing I could offer a nice dinner between the two of us?" Tony suggested, only to receive another ball of paper to the face. Tony let out a small chuckle before leaving the room, leaving a slightly blushing Summer all by herself.

"That guy…"

 _ **Genesis Research Lab**_

Hours had gone by before the three Stark family members have walked through the door of Genesis Lab. Tony saw that the research lad looked to be the same as any other lab. The white coated scientists move around the facility and some of them were in rooms where he saw them working on some chemicals. In other rooms he saw through the glass were a bunch of machines but in the end he didn't know what made this place so special but his thoughts came to an end when one of the female scientists came in front of them, offering a kind smile.

"Hello there, my name is Luna and we're happy that you and your family have visited our lab, Mr. Stark. I'll be sure to make the grand tour a great one."

Howard nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah I'm sure you will but if you don't mind I would like to meet with the head of the lab."

"Oh I'm sorry," She replied with an upset tone. "I'm afraid Mr. Sozo is unavailable at this time but he has already prepared a presentation for you to see that might give you a good impression. Please follow me." She said as the turned around and walked away, with the Stark family following her.

They continued to walk until they reached a large chemistry lab, where a set of blue liquid inside small tubes were on the table. However, the moment Tony reached the doorway he quickly stopped and cleared his throat to earn his mother's attention. "Well as much fun as it's been I think I should take my leave so I can…" Tony paused as he tried to come up with an excuse but his mother placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Listen Tony, if you want to leave then you can leave. It was still great that you took your time to come with us…Even though it was just for a few minutes." Maria said to her son, earning a light chuckle from him.

"Thanks mom." He said before making his way out of the research lab.

Maria made her way next to her husband, who didn't bother asking where Tony had gone, as Luna had made her way to the table.

"Now Mr. Sozo had made these special vials for the presentation, in hopes of convening you and Stark Industries in a partnership with Genesis Research Lab." She said as she lifted one of the vials. "Now I'm sure you're familiar with the famed Super Hero Captain America?"

Howard nodded his head. "I am, the only soldier that received the Super Soldier Serum without receiving any side effects."

"That's correct and I'm sure you've heard how many people tried their best to duplicate the serum but sadly they were missing that one key component in completing it."

Howard's interest peaked up when she brought that information up. "Are you telling me that Mr. Sozo had actually made a perfect Super Soldier Serum?"

"Not exactly, unfortunately, Mr. Sozo had learned the properties of the Serum will remain unknown but he was still able to produce an alternate solution to the serum. He calls it the Evo Serum, the purpose of it is supposed to help human kind evolve into something great, at least that's the view that Mr. Sozo sees."

She then placed the tube back on the table before taking out a remote from her pocket. "Now allow me to show you an example of the effects of the serum." With a press of a button, two large TV monitors appeared behind her that showed two different people performing some workouts. "While the Evo Serum does not make the subject as strong as Captain America it stills shows impressive results by increasing the subject's strength, agility and even the mind itself."

Howard and his wife looked at the two subjects and it was clearly obvious which of the two had taken the serum as the first subject was able to lift large weights with ease while the second on had difficulty. "So Mr. Sozo is quite certain that these serums do not possess any severe side effects?"

"Of course, and just inform you that we have given the subject the serum a few days ago. So far they have not shown any signs of weakness." Luna replied, giving them a smile.

Howard couldn't help but fall silence as he started pondering on the serum, wondering if he should allow the partnership between Stark Industry with Genesis Research Lab. However, he thought that perhaps the Evo Serum may provide usefulness to him to counter the newest source of weapons which was the Dust. Howard cleared his throat as he made his way to Luna, offering his hand.

"Looks like Genesis Lab have just became a part of the Stark family."

Luna smiled brightly as she shook his hand. "We're so glad to hear that, I'm sure that Mr. Sozo will be happy to hear this." Suddenly Luna's pager started beeping, which she quickly examines before returning her attention back to Howard and his wife. "I'm really sorry but something had come up that requires my attention, I'll have to take my leave but a tour guide should be here soon to give you a tour on the remaining parts of the facility." Luna bowed her head as she left the room.

Her footsteps echoed in the hallways as she started passing through some doors, which the hallways soon began getting empty until she made her way to a steel door. Luna took out her pass and swiped it across the touch pad, causing a small beep and the door to open.

She walked into the room which was gleaming, swathes of stainless steel, sleek black tiled floor, glare of fluorescent tube lighting suspended from steel rafters, floor to ceiling windows down one wall, many scientists in white laboratory jump-suits and black framed glasses. In the center of the room were eight foot high glass cylinders, which each one had violet electricity within them, and they all seem to be powering up a large machine. Luna had walked down a small step to view the machine to see if it was functionally properly.

"She's truly beautiful, isn't she?" A voice spoke up, causing Luna to turn around and smile at the person.

"It certainly is, Mr. Sozo."

Mr. Sozo was a middle age man with brownish skin color, with rather long and curly brown hair as well as brown eyes. Wearing a white lab coat with a black shirt underneath with brown pants. Sozo smirked as he stood next to Luna and looked at the machine. "So, mind telling me if everything went well?"

Luna nodded her head. "Of course, Mr. Stark had claimed that Genesis Research Lab would be a part of his business."

Sozo chuckled at this. "Good, that fool is playing his part so far. All that's left is for him to play the rest of his role and what of the Oracle?"

"The Oracle's vision has still remained the same, the future of our plan is still set in stone."

"That's good, and what of the Evo Serum? How are the true effects coming along?" Sozo asked, turning towards Luna.

Luna turned around and walked away, with Sozo following from behind, until they both reached an elevator and Luna pressing the down button. The elevator took the two of them below a level which revealed to be a large hallway with four different glass windows that each had a metallic gate covering them.

Both Sozo and Luna walked in front of the first glass window, which the gate immediately opened when Luna pressed one of the buttons on the remote. Within the glass window was a small room with a large creature that resembled a werewolf chained to the wall. The creature had black fur with bone like armor on its body while having a bone mask on his face.

"This is the result of a wolf being injected with the sample of the Evo Serum, it was able to change its original DNA code and transform into a creature with enhanced strength and agility but the mind has become completely savage." Luna answered as both she and Sozo saw the creature struggling to break free from its imprisonment but with no success. "We decided to call this the Grimm Virus, in case the public wishes to know what they should call this."

Sozo placed his hand on his chin as he looked at the creature. "Grimm Virus huh?" A smirk soon appeared across his face. "Interesting and what about the others?"

Luna pressed the same button which caused the metal gate to cover the first window and she soon pressed another one to open the second gate. The two moved to the second gate and Sozo was a bit surprised to see a young girl with brown hair but the most noticeable thing was that fact that she had ears that resembled bear ears.

"This girl's DNA was one of the few that experience a different effect when taking the Evo Serum. When a human takes the Evo Serum then, depending on their DNA, will become this hybrid of a human and animal and I believe we call this type of creature a Faunus." Luna explained.

Sozo chuckled at the sight of the Faunus, placing his hand on the glass window. "Thanks to the Evo Serum our plan is about become reality very soon." Sozo then turned to Luna, taking his hand off the glass. "And what if the other humans that didn't have their DNA changed into a Faunus' DNA?"

Luna pressed the button on the remote as the second gate closed and the third one opened. Sozo looked into the window and noticed that the room was pitch black but in the center of the room there was a young man, whose body seem to be covered in blue electricity. The young man kept muttering to himself until his entire body suddenly changed into a bolt of electricity and began bouncing around the entire room, only for his body to return to normal when he reached the same spot he was at before.

"Those who didn't transform into a Faunus they gained special abilities. But we're not sure what we should categorize him as."

"It doesn't matter." Sozo answered quickly. "We'll just place them in the same category as a Mutant. What's the current population of the Mutants?"

"According to our recent calculations there should at least be an eight percentage of the Mutant population in the whole world." Luna replied.

"Good, good, and I'm sure you're aware for the hatred the remaining population has against them?"

"Yes sir."

"Well let's imagine how much hatred will grow when they see the increase of Mutants and now the latest freaks of nature, the Faunus!" Sozo declared before clearing his throat and turning his attention back to Luna. "And what of the distributions?"

"R-Right." Luna replied as she looked at the clipboard in her hand. "The distributions were made months ago, we were able to convert the Evo Serum into different things such as energy drinks, gum, candies, protein bars and medication. Also they were able to make it all over the world in different stores or stands, at this moment their DNA will immediately change when the energy wave is release."

"What about the Grimm Virus?"

"We were able to dump it into any water source for any animals within all the known environments."

"Good." Sozo said before turning around and walking towards the elevator. "Mrs. Luna, what is the purpose of Genesis Research Lab?"

"The purpose of Genesis Research Lab is to create the ultimate race and the only way to achieve that is through evolution." Luna answered.

"That's correct but changing the DNA isn't the only way to achieve evolution. Only the strong shall be decided which shall have the right to evolve."

Luna nodded her head in agreement. "Which is why you wished for us to create new species, to figure out whether it should be the humans, Grimms, Mutants, or Faunus that have the right to be the superior race and evolve into something greater."

"And?" Sozo asked, waiting for a respond.

"All in the name of Salem." She finished.

"Good, now active the machine within five minutes, the energy wave should be released throughout the entire world. The DNA change should be activated on those who have the Evo Serum within them."

"Of course, sir."

 _ **With Summer**_

Summer let out a sigh as she tried her best to figure out the answer to her worksheet but her thoughts was soon interrupted when she heard a knock on the door. She stood up and opened the door, only for her eyebrow to twitch slightly when she saw that it was Tony but he was wearing a tuxedo shirt with a rose in his hand.

"Summer." Tony said as he offered her the rose, giving her a smirk. "I do believe that I requested a date with your lovely self."

Summer took the rose and she let out a scoff. "Man, you really are stubborn."

"Not true," He spoke up. "I'm only stubborn when there's something that I really want and what I want is to be able to take you out on a date."

Summer giggled lightly as she gave the rose one last look before looking back at Tony. "I suppose it would be nice to get out once in awhile. Give me a minute." She said before closing the door, only for minutes to pass and Summer opened the door.

Tony gave her a smile as he got closer to her, placing his arm over her shoulder. "I think you'll enjoy the plans I have for us today." The two of them were about to leave until through the hallways' window they saw a massive beam of purple light shooting high into the sky.

Tony left Summer's side to take a good look through the window to see a wave of energy moving throughout the city, causing the lights to black out. "Summer, get back inside."

"Wait Tony, what's going on?" Summer asked as she tried to get next to Tony but he grabbed her and brought her down when the energy wave hit the building, causing the hallways lights to explode. At that moment, it was the beginning of a new era.


	2. Chapter 2

**October 12, 1993**

Ever since the event of the purple light appearing in the sky, many things have greatly changed within the whole world. All the animals ever known have been infected by a powerful virus that is known as the Grimm Virus, causing each and every one of them to change into horrific creatures, now known as Grimm. Another thing is the massive rise in population of Mutants and these new creatures/humans called Faunus, which caused the public to fear and hate them for their difference. Over the last few months both the Mutants and Faunus hated how the humans would view them so a terrorist organization was soon formed to earn the equality for the both of them called the White Fang.

Due to the increased population of Grimm, the Government have been trying to find a way to exterminate them once and for all but they were merely too great in number to stop them with just the military itself. So today all of the world's leaders have gathered together in a secret location to discuss the problem that had fallen upon the Earth.

Within the secret hideout it looked to be a large room with multiple screens all around and each one seem to have a video feed of each of the world leaders. However, it seems that there was an argument occurring.

"Are you crazy?!" The man, the England representative, shouted. "Seeing our situation on the Grimm, I doubt nuclear weapons will fix our problem! Besides, we would be risking the lives of innocent people by firing those missiles at the location of Grimm, which is the entire world!"

The representative of Russia slammed his hand against his desk. "And what do you think we should do? The more we wait then the number of corpses will start getting bigger."

"Please calm yourself down, gentlemen." The representative of Japan spoke up, causing the two to stop their argument. "We shouldn't be wasting our time arguing amongst each other, but instead focus our attention on the Grimm, after all…" The representative turned his attention towards the President of the United States. "That's what the purpose of the meeting was for, correct?"

The president nodded his head. "That is correct, it's been two years since the Grimm Virus had struck upon the creatures of the Planet Earth and turned them into monsters. I believe that it is time that we put a stop to this chaos and take back the Earth."

"And just how do propose we do that?" The representative of Wakanda asked.

In the center of the room there was a table, which seems to be a large projected holographic video fee of Dr. Sozo. Dr. Sozo lowered his head in the presence of the world's leader before raising his head back up. "World's Leader, it's quite an honor to be here today under the recommendation of the President. My name is Dr. Sozo and I believe I may have a solution to stopping the Grimm. "

"The President said that you've created a special program within the USA to deal with the Grimm in your country, is that correct?" The representative asked, giving off a curious tone in her voice.

Dr. Sozo gave her a nod as a second screen appeared next to him, showing an image of Howard Stark and Mr. Schnee shaking hands. "Now in the last few years I knew that in order to make this project a full success I needed to have both powerful weapons with a powerful source of energy. That's where these two came in, I won't deny it but it was truly a difficult tasked to get these two to agree with my project."

"If you don't mind, Dr. Sozo, but I would like you to get to the main point of this." The representative of Germany informed.

Dr. Sozo nodded his head. "Of course," The image of Howard and Mr. Schnee changed into a symbol that bears similarities of a crescent moon. "With the help of Howard Stark, Mr. Schnee, and myself we were able to create a program called Project Hunt. Now, Project Hunt is a special organization where we've recruited the best fighters to fight against the Grimm only, while the military force handles the other problems throughout the world."

The symbol of the crescent moon changed into an image of four different people, each holding a very unique weapon. "I would like to introduce you all to the first successful group of Hunters and Huntress, Team STRQ. This special team was the best of the best within the recruitment listing, and we've decided to transform one of our academies into a special school where we train others to become Hunters/Huntress."

Soon a video feed of STRQ appeared, showing each members fighting against a group of Grimm and defeating them with ease.

"Dr. Sozo," The representative of Paris spoke up. "What makes these soldiers any different than giving a weapon to anyone else?"

Dr. Sozo chuckled lightly at the question. "Well I'm glad you asked that question." The video feed switch back to an image screen but showing the four different weapons that each STRQ members had. "You see, with the help from Howard Stark we were able to create weapons that was suited for each members of STRQ and with the help from Mr. Schnee we were able to enhance the weapons by powering them with the special power that is found within the Dust, allowing the weapons to gain special abilities you can't find in your common weapon."

The image screen disappeared and Dr. Sozo turned his attention to the World's Leaders. "Since the Hunt program was quite a success within the United States region I believe that it may do well if the program became worldwide, this way the number of Grimm will be shorten if we have a special operation that focuses our attention on nothing but the Grimm."

The room fell silent. Each leader had begun pondering on the idea. Only a few seconds have passed before the representative of Japan spoke up. "Dr. Sozo, would these Hunters happen to possess your Evo Serum within their body system?"

Dr. Sozo shook his head. "They do not. I believe the purpose of the Evo Serum should only be used by our military force. The Hunters and Huntress don't have any Evo Serum within their body system."

"I see…Very well then, the country of Japan would be happy to welcome the Hunt Program within our country."

The rest of the leaders had agreed with Dr. Sozo's suggestion before they were all soon dismissed.

 **Germany**

After dismissing himself from the meeting, the representative soon heard a knock from his door. "Come in."

The door opened, revealing it to be a young man in a business suit. He walked closer until he reached the front of the desk. "How was the meeting, sir?"

The representative let out a chuckle as he placed his arms on the desk. "It seems we've been given an opportunity to increase the number of Hydra's agents. Having new weapons, along with new soldiers will surely benefit us with the rebirth of Hydra."

"Understood sir, also I've wanted to inform you that the infiltration within Shield is still going without any problems. Another thing is that we finally have a few of our agents with the terrorist group known as the White Fang."

"I see. Then it seems everything is going well, it's only a matter of time before Hydra shall accomplish their goals." The representative turned his seat around, allowing him a view of the city outside his window. "The US government thought Hydra had fallen when the Red Skull had lost against Captain America but all that did was help us encourage the rebirth of Hydra…After all…When you cut off one head, two more will take its place."

The young man nodded his head. "Hail Hydra."

The representative let out an ominous chuckle before replying. "Hail Hydra."

The office phone soon began ringing before the representative picked it up and answered it. "Yes, what is it?"

" _Sir,"_ A voice over the phone spoke up. _"We have received information that the package is about to make its move, would you want us to act now?"_

The representative fell silent before speaking up. "Is the Winter Soldier ready to comply?"

" _He is."_

"Then send him to pick it up for us…and remember no survivors."

" _Understood."_

 **Malibu**

Inside a garage there was loud music playing throughout the whole room and inside the garage was full of cold, bare concrete floor, stainless steel tables and two computer monitors. On one of the steel tables was a 20 year old Tony Stark, who seems to be focused on an object right in front of him. Using a blowtorch on the object as golden yellow sparks originate from a fixed in position, and flew outwards as a reflection could be seen through the goggles he was wearing. He turned off the blowtorch and pulled the goggles to his neck as he placed the blowtorch down and examine the object in front of him. In his hand was a red metallic pole with a silver curved single-edged blade on the end of it, and it seem that there was some lines carved into the blade and the pole and within the blade there was a small slot.

Tony gave the weapon a twirl before stopping and placing it back on the metal table. "Alright then," He muttered to himself as he opened a drawer next to him and brought out a small light blue mineral. "JARVIS, prepare the testing room."

" **Of course, sir."** JARVIS replied as a few seconds had passed, which caused a part of the floor to break apart and revealed a flight of stairs going down. Tony grabbed the weapon, while holding the Dust in the other, and walked down the stairs.

Tony made his way into a room where the walls and floor seem to be made of steel. The light source was a few light bulbs that were around the ceiling. In front of Tony was a replica of a Wolf Grimm, or also known as a Beowolf. Tony let out a deep breath as he inserted the dust into the slot on the blade, causing a humming noise and the carvings on the blade and the pole began to glow in a light blow color. Tony couldn't help but shudder a bit as his entire body felt a sudden chill and even a water vapor could be seen when he let out a breath.

"Well that's cold." Tony muttered as he twirled the staff before thrusting it towards the torso of the Beowolf dummy, which immediately surrounded the dummy in ice. He then pulled the staff back, only to swing it across the torso and causes the entire thing to shatter. "Guess that's a wrap."

Tony then took out the dust from the slot, making the glow inside the carving to slowly disappear. "JARVIS, looks like this weapon is good enough. Send the blue prints to Stark Industries and make sure to add a side notes that the wielder should wear protection, depending on the Dust that they'll use."

" **Yes sir, also I would like to inform you that you're receiving a call from your mother."**

Tony placed the staff against the wall before digging through his pocket and taking out a cell phone. "Hey mom." Already hearing the smile in her voice. _"Tony. It's good to hear your voice. Your father and I were just heading to a meeting that's out of town. How have you been?"_ She asked, which a quick smile flashes past his lips.

"I've been good, but also a bit busy thanks to the old man's request of making weapons." Tony complied jokily, hearing his mother let out a soft giggle.

" _That's good and please don't think ill of your father, after all, he gives you those tasks because he knows that you're the best man for the job. But anyways, be sure to make sure you take care of yourself. And Summer too, of course,"_ a pause occurred over the phone.

" _Oh, I have to go. I love you sweetie."_

"Love you too mom." Tony replied before hanging up the phone and placing the phone inside his pocket. "Speaking of Summer…" Tony muttered to himself before talking the weapon and heading back upstairs. "JARVIS, what's up with Summer?"

" **Sir, it seems Summer has come back from her mission. She is at the airport, currently waiting for the car to pick her up."**

Tony was a bit surprised when he heard that Summer is already here, he quickly places the weapon down as he picks up a rag to wipe of the sweat from his welding. He tossed the rag aside as he also took off the goggles around his neck before speaking up. "JARVIS, how long until you have a limo ready for her?"

" **I've already had requested a driver to make an appearance in front of the house with a bouquet of roses inside the limo."** Tony picks up his jacket and hurries to the limo to pick up Summer.

"Thank you JARVIS."

While he got inside the limo, the driver drove to the airport, he soon made it to the airport and he found her with a wheeled suitcase, he gives her a smile as he greets her with the roses. "Roses as beautiful as the lady," he says, bowing with a flourish.

Summer let out a giggle as she takes the flowers, before hitting Tony's chest. "And here I thought you would greet me without having to give me a cheesy compliment." She said but with a blush of embarrassment on her cheeks. "So? Is there any more cheesy lines you wanna tell me?"

Tony let out a sheepish chuckle before clearing his throat and counting with his fingers. "Actually, I have a couple left. Mind hearing them?"

Summer let out another giggle before replying. "Oh please do, I want to see how really cheesy they are."

"Alright the…I think something happened to my eyes…" He said, and a curious expression crosses her face for a brief moment before he continues to say, "it seems I can't pull them away from you." She throws her head back and laughs and laughing along with her.

"Wow Tony…Hehehe…and here I thought the first one was awful…" Soon enough, her laughter fades and he grabs her suitcase and hands it to the limo driver.

"Put this in the back would you?" He asked the driver before turning to her. "I can't have a lady carrying a suitcase," he entwines his fingers with hers. "The spaces in between your fingers are meant to be held by me." He pulls her hands to his lips and gives a quick kiss.

Summer tried her best to hold back her laughter but she sadly failed as she laughed outloud. A few seconds had passed before she wiped a tear from her eye. "Well…That one was actually good…Thanks."

He nodded before opening the door for, and as soon as they're in the car, they're off to dinner.

The wine glasses clink together, their lips shaping into equally happy smiles. Slicing through the juicy, tender steak, they eat and have a bit of small talk before Tony speaks up. "So, it's been a whole year since you've became a Huntress. How do you feel about that?"

She took a breath as she placed down her utensils, pondering for an answer before answering. "I'm actually happy that I gotta to be a Huntress, ever since the purple light incident, people have been afraid of Grimm but I feel like I'm able to protect them. And I feel happy for that."

"Well, you know, I hope the weapon I've made for you is going well, same with your friends." He mentions off-handedly.

She smiles and nodded her head. "No worries, the spear you've made me is great and speaking of friends, my teammate Raven is pregnant!"

Tony was surprised when he heard this, raising a brow he couldn't help but feel curious. "Is she now? Well, mind telling me who's the lucky guy that got her pregnant?"

"It's Taiyang."

"Taiyang? Really? Wow, I didn't expect someone like him to make a move like that." Tony commented as he lifted up his glass and began drinking.

She gives a small giggle. "It must be nice for her to start a family. I hope I can start one of my own." Tony, who was still drinking his wine, swallowed too quickly, and began to choke. Wiping his mouth quickly, and clearing his throat, he watches Summer get up and quickly walk over to him.

"Tony? Are you okay? Do you need some water?" He shakes his head, all the while coughing, and trying to regain some semblance of oxygen back into his body. His face was almost as red as the roses he bought her. After a few moments, he clears his throat and regains some of his composure before they finish their dinner with small talk.

Driving back to his house, after they step in the door Summer gave him a smile. "Thanks for the lovely dinner."

Putting a hand around her waist and bringing her close to his chest, he smirked. "The night isn't over yet." Her eyes flutter closed, and their lips are just about to meet.

Then a phone rings.

Specifically, Tony's phone. He looks up, sighing hating God for ruining this moment. He lets go and they pull away from each other. Apologizing, he answers the phone. "What is it?" He asked but the blood drains from his face and his breath hitches. Please, God, no.

 **Several Weeks Later**

From under a tree, Tony watches them as his parents are being lowered into the ground. The weather matches the gloomy atmosphere all too well. He's wearing wide, large sunglasses, but they do nothing to hide the tears falling past his cheeks. He sniffs, and he doesn't notice the woman walking towards him, under a bright red umbrella. Finally getting to where he is, she notices the tears cascading like never-ending rivers.

"Tony…" He wipes them away quickly, and sniffles a little. He looks at her, gives a quick smile. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He said.

Summer sits next to him, and puts the umbrella next to her. She grabs his hand, and their fingers entwine as she leans into his shoulder. The tears come back, new and raw and just as painful as before.

"Summer…" he says, voice shaking, putting his other hand on top of their held ones, "Can you promise me something? Promise me to stay by my side, always?"

Summer was surprised to hear Tony making a request like that, but she quickly gotten over it as she nodded her head slowly. "Of course."

Tony turned to her and gave her a nod of his own, soon the two of them gazed at each other before the two of them grew closer together. Resulting in a kiss, while the rain is pouring on top of them.

 **3 Years Later**

Papers are scattered, some lifted and thrown while others are pondered over for longer moments. Tony let out an annoyed sigh as he was looking over some paperwork, since the death of his parents, the position of running Stark Industry immediately went straight to him but it's been quite a boring for him since he has to over look the construction of weapons for Beacon Academy.

As Tony is looking over a couple of blueprints, he heard JARVIS speaking up. " **Sir, Summer has arrived and is located at the private waiting room.** " He tosses the paper on to his desk and hurries over to where Summer is, finding her sitting down on the couch. He quickly got to her side and pulls her close for a soft kiss, which she returns gladly.

He looked at Summer before bending a knee, he rubs the 7-month belly of his lovingly. She smiles as she watches him attentively. Speaking up she said "Aren't you excited that the due date is coming to a close?" He looks up to find her eyes sparkling in delight

Tony let out a chuckle as he puts his hand over her belly once more. _'Too be honest, I'm kinda nervous about this. My dad wasn't exactly father of the year but still…I'm going to be a better father than mine ever was.'_ After a few moments, JARVIS pipes up. **"Sir, Obadiah Stane is here to see you**. **"** Tony frowns quickly before smiling at Summer and telling him he has to go. "You should go home," he said before giving her a quick peck on the cheek and getting up to meet Obadiah.

He walked into his office, only to find Obadiah pouring himself a glass of scotch from Tony's liquor cabinet. Obadiah turned to him and gave him a smile as he lifted his glass. "Tony, good to see you."

Tony couldn't help but feel nervous, even if Obadiah was smiling it would worry him. "Hey Obi, looks like you're in a happy mood."

Obadiah let out a chuckle as he picked up a remote from Tony's desk and turned on the T.V. This showed a news station with the news reporter standing in front of a shop. _"Recently the Dust till Dawn shop has been robbed, making this the fourth Dust shop robbed this week by the terrorist organization known as White Fang. We have yet to receive any information from Mr. Schnee about the robberies that continue to take place."_

A confused expression appeared across Tony's face as he watched the news report. "You're happy that a Dust store was robbed?"

"It's not the store I'm happy about, but the fact that Mr. Schnee is dealing with the crap that he deserves for making Dust a public thing. I swear, selling a powerful thing like Dust to the public is one of the stupidest things that man could ever do…Why Howard decided to go to business with him I'll never understand." Obadiah said, taking a sip of his drink.

Tony let out a sigh. "Well I'm sure my old man saw the benefit of the Dust, and maybe Mr. Schnee wanted everyone to have the same benefit as those who can get Dust."

Obadiah shook his head. "Tony, do you remember the Arc reactor?"

"Yeah, it's a power source that powers up Stark Industries and half of the city." Tony answered.

"That's right, but when your father made it, he made sure that the public has it but they need to pay for it every month. Unlike Mr. Schnee, your father made sure that the people would keep paying for it to power up their houses, electronics and such…But what Mr. Schnee did, It's like we give everyone their own Arc reactor so they only have to pay for one and never have to pay for the remaining time."

Obadiah then placed the glass on the table as he began to make his way out of the office but only to stop when he was next to Tony. He turned around, placing his hand on Tony's shoulder. "By the way, congratulation on the wife and kid…But make sure to kept it under control." He said before walking away.

A worried and confused expression appeared on his face but before he could say anything else, Obadiah was gone. Tony then shook his head before returning back to his desk. "I got other things to worry about."

 **2 Months Later**

Summer screams loudly, in agonizing pain. Gripping Tony's hand was little help and she gives him a harsh glare. "I am going to make you pay for putting me through this much pain!" She groaned before letting out another harsh scream. As she screams, she tightens her grip and Tony winces and groans for a quick moment before smiling and trying to find soothing words to calm her down. She glares at him every time he says something because words are really no help at all right now.

After a few minutes of pain, more so for Summer than Tony, the cries of a child are heard. The doctor excitedly announced the gender of the child. "It's a girl!"

Ruby Rose, their child, is now in this world. Making breathy laughs, and smiling softly, Summer's baby is handed to her. She laughs, wide smile and shedding tears of pure joy.

"My baby girl," she coos. Summer continues to speak. "Welcome to the world, Ruby Rose. It's me, your mom." She puts her finger in that tiny fist of her daughters and laughs delightedly. Summer turns to Tony, who is sharing the same smile, and says, "Say hello to your daughter."

Smiling, and nervously extending his arms, Summer happily hands over their daughter to Tony. Almost shedding a few tears, he smiles wide and says, "God, she's beautiful." He rocks her for a few moments and looks at Summer, smiles wide, the feel of becoming new parents filling them with overwhelming joy.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was shining brightly across the beautiful city of Malibu. The sky was light blue with a few clouds in the sky, as the cries of seagulls could be heard near the seaside cliffs of the coast. There was a large advanced and modernized mansion on the located near a cliff, possessing an elegant circler shape. Within the mansion it shows a 27 year old Tony Stark besides a holographic screen that was showing blueprints for a new weapon.

"And that's why I believe that installing a special gear here would help the weapon to collapse more easily, which means access to different modes of weaponry but its primary function will be as a scyt…Are you getting this?" Tony asked the person in front of him. The person in front of him was his two year old daughter, Ruby Rose, who was currently sitting on the couch while eating a cookie.

Ruby was just sitting there as she looked at the holograph blueprint, continue to nom on the cookie, only to point towards it. "Bang, bang?" She asked cutely.

Tony couldn't help but bite his lip, his daughter was just too cute. He turned off the hologram and made his way towards his daughter, picking her up as he placed her on top of his lap and gave her a smile. "That's right, it'll also function as a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle that uses Dust as ammunition."

Ruby smiled as she brought both her hands up. "Gun!"

Tony couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle before kissing Ruby's cheek, causing Ruby to laugh and squeal in delight. However, Tony soon pulled away when he heard giggling elsewhere and he looked to see that it was Summer watching the two of them.

She couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of her. "Well aren't you two adorable?"

Tony cleared his throat as he brought himself up, picking up Ruby before placing her on the floor. He sniffed as he watch Ruby running to Summer, who happily picked her up. "She's adorable, yes, but me? I rather say that I'm handsome, brilliant, and don't forget loveable."

Summer let out another giggle as she walked towards Tony. "Whatever you say," Summer commented before planting a kiss on his cheek. She pulled away and placed Ruby down, giving her daughter a soft smile before speaking. "Ruby, could you go play in your room so that Mommy and Daddy can talk?"

Ruby nodded her head. "Okay, Mommy!" She happily replied before making her way towards her room, leaving the two adults alone to chat with one another.

Tony took notice of Summer's weapon at the place she was originally at, along with a traveling bag. "You're going on a mission?"

Summer nodded her head. "Yeah, it's just a simple mission to check out some Grimm related activities that was spotted. I'll be back in a couple of days, so I was going to tell you to take care of Ruby but it looks like you're already doing a good job at it." Summer commented with a smile on her face.

Tony smirked at Summer's comment before bringing her closer as he wrapped his arms around her. "Well, I'm also an awesome father and husband so it should definitely be a walk in the park for me."

Summer couldn't help but blush lightly as both her and Tony brought their lips together for a loving kiss. Seconds passed before the two pulled away from each other, gazing into each other eyes until Summer pulled herself away. She went to go pick up her weapon while placing her bag over her shoulder but she soon went back to Tony, placing her hand on his cheek as she gave him one last smile. "Try to be good and make sure not to stay up too late. I'll see you when I get back, okay?"

"There's nothing to worry about, Ruby and I will have a good time." Tony reassured.

"Uh huh, the last time you said that we had to call the Fire Department to take care of a lab explosion." Summer countered, causing Tony to flinch at the mention of that incident.

"Now to be fair, I didn't think Ruby would be able to reach for those dust." Tony countered.

Summer let out one last giggle before planting another kiss on his cheek, pulling away as she soon made her way towards the door. Tony saw Summer leaving the house and he decided that it may be a good time to work on the invention he was working on earlier.

"JARVIS?" Tony called out.

 **"Yes sir?"**

"Bring up project Rose, I want to see if there's more features that I can add to that weapon." Tony answered, soon seeing the holographic image of the weapon appearing in front of him. "Let's get to work." Tony muttered as he began working.

 **Elsewhere**

The office was painted grey, and it had only one floor-to-ceiling window, which the outside of New York. On the grey desk sat a desktop computer, stacks of papers on the desk and there was a swivel chair in the middle of the office. In the chair was Dr. Sozo as he was looking through some files that all seem to have images of Grimm and different types of people that each seem to be labeled with a certain letter from the alphabet. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on the door, looking up and saw that it was his assistant, Luna.

"Dr. Sozo, sorry to interrupt, but we've just received the latest Intel from the Oracle." She said as she placed a folder in front of Sozo, who picked it up and began looking over it.

"Are you sure the Oracle had viewed this as a necessity?" Dr. Sozo asked, earning a nod from Luna.

"He did sir, it seems we have to take care of this person if we wish for the future to remain on the right path." Luna replied.

Dr. Sozo let out a sigh as he placed the folder down and stood up. "Well if that's the case then send in V, he'll handle a job like this with ease."

Luna couldn't help but flinch slightly at the mention of V. "A-Are you sure sir? I mean, I don't think V is one to fulfil this mission with compliance."

Dr. Sozo let out a soft chuckle. "Don't worry, Miss Luna, V is still under our control and it would be a perfect opportunity for us to see how he does against an opponent like her."

Luna nodded her head. "Understood sir, I'll make sure V is mission ready soon enough." She stated before turning around and leaving the office. Dr. Sozo watched as she left before looking back at the folder he just placed down.

"Such a shame," He spoke up. "And here I thought she would have been more useful to us."

 **With Tony**

It's been a few days since Summer had left for her job and Tony was currently in his garage and was working with Ruby on what looks to be a very important project. "Alright, so I think small LED light bulbs would be a great thing to use as its eyes."

Besides him was his daughter, who was currently holding the specific tools that Tony needed to build their little machine.

"So, Rose, pass me the ratchet wrench." Tony requested as he opened his hand, waiting for the tool. Ruby looked at her hand, trying to remember which one was the the tool her dad wanted. She picked a tool at random and placed it in Tony's hand, who looked at the tool before looking at Ruby with a soft smile on his face. "Thanks." he said as he used his free hand to rub Ruby's head, causing her to let out a giggle.

Tony soon heard the phone ringing, letting out an irritated sigh as he placed the tool down and looked at his daughter. "Be right back." Tony then reached the phone and answered. "Hello?" He asked, only for him to have a shocked expression when he heard what the person on the other line had to say.

"No..."


End file.
